Mistakes, Regrets, and Broken Hearts
by Zeea
Summary: Post Departure, Maria leaves Roswell, later she finds out that Michael never left her.


Title: Mistakes, Regrets, and Broken Hearts  
Author: Zia  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive  
Summary: What if Maria left before she found out Michael decided to stay on earth for her? 

  
Maria laid in bed as Michael slowly got dressed. Finally he turned and looked at her. I love you. He said kneeling on the edge of the bed and leaning over her still naked body that was wrapped tight in his cheap rough sheets. He kissed her tenderly and tucked some hair behind her ear.

I love you too. She said reaching her hands up and grabbing on to the sides of his shirt as she kissed him softly. When he started to pull back she didn't let go.

I don't want you to leave me. She whispered burying her face in his shoulder.

I'll come back to you.

No you won't. Maria said with tears in her eyes.

Michael sighed inwardly. She was right. Move on meet a nice guy, that isn't an alien, settle down, graduate, have a few kids. Name one after me and be done with it. No more alien sh-t. No more chances of being killed by aliens. Just be happy. Maria's fingers released his shirt and she shook her head.

Maria. I'm not coming back. Don't wait for me. He kissed her forehead. I love you. She looked at him for a second before rolling onto her side away from him.

  
Maria climbed out of Michael's bed after he left. She had her crying fit; now she wanted to be gone. Away from everything. Michael was gone. Alex was dead. With a sigh she slowly pulled the clothes back on that Michael, just hours ago and carefully removed. Tears filled her eyes again but she quickly pushed them back. He was gone, now she had to move on.

She took a last glance around the apartment. She'd taken one of Michael's Metallica shirts, a picture of the two of them, and a bottle of Snapple then walked out of the apartment and to her car. She tossed the shirt and the framed picture into the back seat of her car then climbed in. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she knew that she just needed to go. To leave Roswell behind.

#One Month Later#

Maria smiled as she walked into her new apartment. It was small, not in the best part of New York, but it was hers. Finally. She'd had a few concerts and it had been enough to pay for the first and last months rent. And she had another job aside from her concerts to help pay for things.

She wasn't happy though. She was alone. She hadn't talked to anyone back in Roswell since she left. She missed her mom, but she wasn't going back. She couldn't. Not yet. She glanced at her watch and realized she was going to be late. She had another concert tonight. She grabbed her bag that contained her outfit then ran out the door.

Rath walked into the small club. He'd seen a flyer with that Maria chick's picture on it and got wonderin' what she was doin' in NY. He saw her standing up on the smoky stage and smirked to himself. Her too short skirt, and too tight top was perfect. She'd be a great f-ck. He just wondered if his weak dupe was around.

Slowly Rath moved through the crowd towards the stage, but stayed in the dark shadows. He watched her body move slowly as she swayed to the music. F-ckable. Completely. Rath watched her tongue dart over his lips, and in return he did the same. Her soft voice was strong, but he could sense something in it. Something sad.

#Please could you stay awhile to share my grief,  
For it's such a lovely day,  
To have to always feel this way,  
And the time that I will suffer less,  
Is when I never have to wake.#

Maria's eyes were closed tightly. She could feel something weird though. It felt like Michael. She mentally shook the feeling away and kept singing.

#Wandering stars,  
For whom it is reserved,  
The blackness of darkness, forever,  
Wandering stars,  
For whom it is preserved,  
The blackness of darkness, forever.#

Rath watched her body. She was alone. That was obvious to him now. Mikey G was gone. Out of the picture completely. He smirked and leaned forward slightly to get a better look at her.

#Those who have seen the needles eye, now tread,  
Like a husk, from which all that was now has fled,  
And the masks, that the monsters wear,  
To feed, upon their prey.#

#Doubled up inside,  
Take awhile to shed my grief,  
Always doubled up inside,  
Taunted, cruel.#

#Wandering stars,  
For whom it is reserved,  
The blackness the darkness, forever,  
Wandering stars,  
For whom it is preserved,  
The blackness, the darkness, forever.#

Maria stepped off the stage and headed for the back once she finished her song. Rough hands grabbed her from behind and pinned her against the wall. F-ck me. He growled in her ear as he touched his tongue to it. Maria gasped out and he growled, thrusting his hips hard against her ass.

That p-ssy? F-ck no! Another gasp escaped her throat as his hand wrapped around her and shoved under her shirt skirt and rubbed his fingers over her clit.

She whispered as her eyes shut and she rocked her hips against his hand. Oh god Rath. She moaned and he spun her around and kissed her hard. With enough force to split her lip. Instantly the metallic taste of blood filled their mouths. She moaned into his mouth as he latched onto her lip and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Maria struggled to push open her door to her apartment, and continue kissing Rath at the same time. She let out a breath of air quickly as the hit the floor and their clothes disappeared. Then he was thrusting inside of her, hard and fast. Moans left her throat and her eyes shut tightly. She moaned and dug her fingers hard into his back. He was really good at this. His mouth wrapped around her breath and his fingers touched her clit, and obviously he did something with his powers because it shot her through the roof. Maria screamed out his name as she came violently. Her whole body quaked with her orgasm. The feelings that continued to roll through her body were so powerful she barely felt him collapse on top of her.

#Part Two#

Maria rocked against Rath, her arms around his shoulders, one leg around his waist. One of his hands had slid under her mini skirt and was kneading her ass. Need a drink lover. Rath said then walked over to the bar. She kept on dancing by herself, until she opened her eyes and saw a girl hanging all over Rath. With a growl she stalked over to them. Get your skanky hands off my man! Maria snapped grabbing the girls arm.

The girl laughed. Pretty little hoe. You ain't enough for a man like him. Then Maria's fist came in contact with the girl's cheek. All hell broke loose.

In the end the girl was laying on the floor crying, and Rath dragging Maria out of the club with him.

Maria laid on her bed holding an ice pack against her eye and one on the other side of her cheek. Hey baby. Rath said climbing onto the bed beside her.

Go She grumbled as he kissed her shoulder softly. Then he climbed over her, and straddled her stomach and yanked the icepacks away and tossed them to the floor. Maria tried to shove him away but he wouldn't let her.

Knock it the f-ck off bitch. He grabbed her arms with his hand and pinned them over her head. Using his other hand he covered her black eye, then moved it to the other side of her face where a large cut was left. Then he pulled back and rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Maria didn't move for a second before climbing on top of him. He healed her. She needed to thank him for that. Slowly she unzipped his jeans and pressed down against the bulge in his pants as she dragged it down slowly.

Rath groaned and grabbed onto her hips. Her hand dipped inside and pulled out his erection. Rath's eyes were closed and he was pulling on his lip ring. Slowly her hand began to work his hot length. His hands slid under her skirt and ripped off her panties. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed it fast and hard causing her to moan and rock her hips against his. Her grip tightened around him, then her tight, wet, heat was wrapped around him. Rath roared and bucked his hips up sending him deeper, causing Maria to double over and drop her head onto his chest. Their hips moved in furious tandem. Maria's fingers gripped Rath's shoulders as she moved with him.

A loud moan tore past her lips as she came, her whole body going ridged in his arms before going completely limp and passing out on his chest.

Maria clenched her eyes shut and gripped Rath's hand as she felt the small needle imprinting the design Rath had picked out, on the small of her back. She whined and Rath leaned in and kissed her hard. Maria let out a small moan and he grabbed the back of her head. She was oblivious to how it hurt. It felt amazing especially with Rath's tongue stroking against hers.

His fingers rubbed over the back of her neck. They'd decided she needed a tattoo and he'd changed the color of her hair, now it was a strange shade of purple. She moaned again and suddenly she let out a quiet cry as she came. Rath smirked at her as he pulled back slightly and the guy doing the tattoo glanced at them before going back to his work. 

~Ten Months Later~

You bitch! Rath bellowed and rose his fist, then quickly brought it down against her face.

Maria hit the floor with a grunt. He hit her. The f-cking bastard hit her. Maybe it had something to do with calling him weak. She pulled herself to her feet and hit him back with equal force. Don't you ever touch me again. She watched the blood trickle down his cheek from the cut her ring had caused.

She grabbed her purse and walked out quickly. It was time for her to go home.

  
A few days later Maria found herself in Roswell. She had started to walk into the Crashdown but froze at what she saw. Michael. Isabel. Max. Tess. They were sitting in a booth with Kyle and Liz. She didn't move for a second before turning and running quickly as fast as she could. They were there. Michael was home. He said he wasn't coming back. What if he never left? She ran back to her hotel room quickly.

Now she didn't know what to do. She came back to move on with her life, but he was here. Why was he here?!

  
A few more days passed before she worked up the nerve to leave her apartment again. And when she did she went straight to the Crashdown. Might as well get it over with. She got there and all she found was Michael. It was early, so it surprised her to see him there. A lot of things change in a year.

He looked at her but didn't see her. Yeah, what do you want?

You know you can get fired for such rude service. He hadn't changed, if anything he was ruder than before.

His head snapped up and he stared at her. She saw it click in his eyes. Her green eyes were the same, but now her lip was pierced, her hair was purple, and her clothes were tight, black and grungy.

What are you doing here.

Hello to you too.

You left. So why come back?

I had to.

He growled at her.

New York just wasn't working out.

You shouldn't be here. I think you should leave.

I said leave. Maria sighed and nodded before turning and walking out of the Crashdown. She got in her car and drove out to the quarry. She climbed out of her car and stared over the edge as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was done with Rath, and Michael didn't want her. She stepped closer to the edge and closed her eyes. What was the point anymore?

#Part Three#

Michael watched Maria walk out and stared after her. He shouldn't have told her to leave. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He ran out the door of the Crashdown but she was already gone. He climbed on his bike and closed his eyes, trying to figure out which way she went. He started the engine and took off towards the quarry.

He pulled to a stop and saw her standing way too close to the edge. He was afraid to say anything terrified she might slip. Or jump. Slowly he walked towards her. His arm caught her around her waist just as she started to lean forward and yanked her back quickly, knocking them both into the rocks. Maria was sobbing and broken in his arms as she clutched onto him. I love you. Don't leave me! Please Michael don't leave me. I love you so much. She cried against his chest as her fingers dug into his sides, trying to hold him as tightly as she could.

Michael wasn't sure how long they'd laid in the rocks, while Maria cried and begged him not to go. He gently combed his fingers through her purple hair. She looked beautiful still. Rougher and to some degree that worried him. What did she go through in New York? He rocked her gently before she looked up at him and kissed his jaw softly. Come on. He said lifting her up and walking to his bike. He climbed on and waited for her to climb on behind him before he started towards his apartment.

Maria didn't want to let go of him. Her face was plastered against his back, and her arms were wrapped tight around his back. She'd never actually ridden on his bike. Whenever they went someplace together they took her car. A faint smile crossed her face and she closed her eyes tightly.

Michael climbed off his bike and then helped Maria off and into his apartment. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. And before they knew it they were falling into his bed, and their clothes were being flung across the room.

Maria kissed Michael and pushed him onto his back as she straddled his waist. She surprised him. Their first time together she had been very timid, and they took their time, but it seemed like Maria wasn't wasting any time tonight. Not that he blamed her, it had been over a year, he missed her too.

Suddenly she had her hand in his boxers and was stroking him quickly. She pushed aside the thin scrap of fabric covering her heat and sunk down around him hard, taking him to the hilt. Maria moaned and gripped his shoulders to keep her balance as she rode him. She purred out over and over again.

But Michael couldn't stand the lack of control, and quickly flipped Maria onto her back. She arched her back and closed her eyes. He slid his hand under her back and lifted her pelvis up enough to help him keep the fast, and steady rhythm he'd created. Maria moaned and his eyes quickly flew to her face. He was already thrusting into her with enough force to cause the bed to hit the wall with each thrust, and she wanted it harder?

F-ck! Harder! She shrieked and dug her nails into his hips as she lifted her legs up to drape over his shoulders.

Michael grunted out her name as he sunk deeper and did as she said. Thrust deep and hard inside of her, causing her to keen his name over and over.

Suddenly flashes flew past Michael's eyes. Of Maria. In the last year. F-cking Rath. Moaning his name. Violent orgasms that tore through her body as Rath pinned her over the arm of a chair and f-cked her from behind. Maria shuddering as Rath trailed his tongue over a tattoo on the small of her back. Maria screaming at Rath, then he hit her. She fell to the floor then got up and hit him back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

Then Michael felt Maria grab his hand and press it against her clit. Powers. Use-your-powers. Michael was barely seeing or feeling her.

Maria pressed his fingers hard against her clit as he continued to pound into her. In seconds she was cuming. She moaned his name loudly and arched her back. It took her a few long moments to realize that Michael hadn't cum; he'd just pulled away from her and was now laying beside her. Michael? What's wrong? Maria asked rolling onto her side and touching his face.

But Michael quickly jerked away from her. You f-cked him. Maria froze then pulled back and wrapped the sheet around herself. Don't you have anything to say?

I'm sorry.

You're sorry?

You left me! You told me to move on!

Yeah with a human! Not with my loser dupe.

Maria rolled onto her side away from him, clutching the sheet to her chest.

Michael rolled over and looked at her. The sheet barely covered her ass, and he saw the tattoo there. Slowly he reached over and traced his fingers over it. I love you. He whispered kissing the back her shoulder.

Slowly Maria rolled onto her side and looked at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Maria rolled closer to him and wrapped herself in his warm embrace. You're beautiful. He told her running his hand through her hair. He hit you. 

I hit him back.

Because I told him he was weak compared to you. Michael smiled slightly and held her closer. Why didn't you guys leave?

The Granilith was a dud.

so that means you're still searching for a way home? Michael didn't answer. He was debating on whether or not he should tell her the truth, but Maria took it as a yes and just pulled herself closer to him.

#Part Four#

Maria sat in a booth at the Crashdown when she heard a familiar gruff voice say her name. She looked up and saw Rath, not looking very happy. Bitch. Why the f-ck did you leave like that?!

Because you're an assh-le. Maria said standing up from the booth.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around and kissed her passionately. She mumbled against his mouth, but her body betrayed her. She pressed against him. Rath quickly lifted her up and Maria's legs went around his waist.

He laid her back on the table and hiked her skirt up and found her without any panties. She'd gotten into that habit after they'd been living together a while. She'd rather not wear any then have him rip them off her. And she was soaking wet. Quickly he freed himself from the confines of his jeans and sunk into her warm crevice. Maria moaned out his name and arched her back. Instantly they were moving fast and hard against each other.

Michael walked up from the back from and growled at the site of Rath between Maria's legs. He wanted to beat the sh-t out of him, but didn't want to risk hurting Maria.

Maria moaned as her eyes locked on him. I want you. She pulled herself up and wrapped an arm around Rath's shoulders. Then he pulled her away from the table and smirked at Michael.

You want some of her ass? It's great man.

Maria reached her hand towards Michael, and he instantly stepped forward. She slid off Rath's hard length and wrapped herself around Michael. Back room? He groaned and squeezed her ass as he carried her into the back room, ignoring Rath as he followed them.

As soon as the door closed Maria pulled Michael out of his jeans and slid down around him, throwing her head back and moaning his name. Then Rath was behind her and slipping inside of her, beside Michael. Causing Maria to shriek. She felt so full, but at the same time like she was going to be ripped in half. She clutched onto Michael's shoulders and sucked hard on the side of his neck.

Michael growled when he felt Rath's c-ck slip inside of Maria. He wanted to ignore the erotic feeling of it, and be pissed that someone besides him was f-cking Maria, but she was loving it, and to tell the truth, so was he she he just closed his eyes and held Maria tightly. They started to move together, and in seconds Maria was screaming their names as she came.

Rath's hands kneaded her breasts and Michael's squeezed her ass. Then she bit into Michael's throat as she came again. They were moving hard against her and then she felt them cum inside of her and licked at the small drop of blood on Michael's throat before her eyes slid shut and she went limp in their arms.

Michael held her possessively against his chest as Rath slid from her tight slit and smirked. She does that man. After a real great f-ck, she's out of it for a while. Michael carried her to the couch and laid her down and smoothed her skirt back down over her legs before zipping up his own pants and turning to Rath.

Get you. Michael said calmly.

S'cuse me?

I want you to leave. You were a substitution for Maria for a while, great, but that's over now.

Rath growled and stepped towards Michael, but he raised his hand and knocked Rath backwards. I said leave. Rath watched him for a second before nodding and getting up.

Michael watched Rath leave then moved to Maria's side. Gently he stroked her forehead. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Love you. She murmured and then curled up on her side and slipped back off to sleep.

  
A month had passed since Maria got back to Roswell. She was living with Michael, with her mother's consent. Talking to Amy hadn't been a fun experience. In fact it was down right scary. She screamed for a few hours at Maria for leaving town, but finally gave in, and was thankful to have her daughter home again.

Now Maria was working at the Crashdown again, and happy. She walked out of the bathroom for the tenth time that morning, after throwing up. She felt like crap. Her hand rested on her stomach and a thought raced through her mind. Baby? You ok? Michael called from the kitchen, and dazed she walked over to him.

I'm pregnant. Michael's head jerked up.

Maria pulled open her uniform to reveal a small, faintly glowing hand low on her belly. You're pregnant. He said in awe, and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. It'll be ok Maria.

#Part Five#

Maria laid in bed, waiting for Michael. He said he was going to work but when she'd called they said he wasn't working. She was now six months pregnant. And Michael was around less and less. She was beginning to have serious doubts about their relationship. She heard the door open and closed her eyes.

Michael walked into the room quietly and kicked off his shoes and looked at Maria sleeping in their bed. Where were you? Michael looked at her before climbing into bed.

At work.

They said you weren't there. So where were you?

He didn't want to tell her the truth.

looking for a way home? He didn't answer and Maria closed her eyes tightly. I want you to leave.

Because one of these days you're going to find a way home and you're going to leave and I won't put our child through that.

Michael sat up and looked at her. You want me to leave because there is a chance that someday I might find a way to Antar? To deprive our child of a father because of a very small chance?

Because I don't want your son to get to know you only for you to leave him.

Please Michael, don't make this any harder. Michael just looked at her. She really thought he would leave her? He sighed and climbed back out of their bed.

I would never leave you.

You already did once.

Michael. Please leave. Finally he relented and pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket before walking out of their room.

Maria laid quietly in their bed with her eyes clenched shut, then the phone rang. She rolled onto her side and picked it up. 

Is this Maria DeLuca?

This is her Maria said slightly confused.

This is Roswell General Hospital. We have a Mr. Michael Guerin here- Maria slammed the phone down and leapt out of their bed and raced to put on her shoes and ran out the door and sped all the way to the hospital.

Tears rolled down her face as she ran inside. I need Michael Guerin. The nurse pointed down the hall to where Michael was standing on crutches with a broken leg. Michael oh my god. Maria ran down the hall to him and touched his face. What happened are you ok?

I'm fine.

You hurt yourself.

My bike is totaled. 

What happened? Michael just looked away. Michael what happened? Maria asked, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

A guy pulled out in front of me

come on let's go home.

I thought you threw me out.

I just don't want to get hurt and I don't want our child to get hurt. Michael didn't respond. Fine. Don't come home with me. Limp to wherever the hell you're going to go. Maria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Michael sighed and nodded. Right. Fine. Maria sighed as they walked out to her car and climbed inside.

I never left you. He said quietly. 

I left but when we got to the Granilith it was a dud. It didn't work. But I'd already walked out. I chose to stay. Because you were my home. Not Antar. You. And the reason I was gone so much I was trying buy an engagement ring for you.

Maria's head jerked to the side and looked at him. You what?! You stayed for me!? And you never told me!

I didn't want you to feel bad for leaving.

Instead you make me think there was something out there more important, that you were going to eventually leave me for.

I never said that. I never said anything. You assumed. Maria looked over at him.

You're such a jerk.

And you're a bitch. Maria slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road. She moved into his lap quickly and glared at him.

You can't call me a bitch.

Why not?

Because. You love me.

What's your point?

You. Love. Me.

Yeah. I do. Maria smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly.

You stayed for me. You gave up your dream to be with me. He nodded slightly and Maria wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

I'm sorry for kicking you out. I just didn't want to get hurt when you decided you wanted to go home. Michael's arms snaked around her waist. 

You are my home. Maria ran my fingers through his hair.

#Epilogue#

Maria screamed loudly. She'd been in labor for 16 hours so far, and the end wasn't any time soon. I HATE YOU MICHAEL GUERIN! She shrieked. It was his fault. She knew it was, because she was pregnant with his child. At first she'd been worried it was Rath's. She didn't want it to be Rath's, so Michael had connected to the baby, and was able to see the exact moment their child was conceived.

Michael winced when he heard Maria screaming at him. Then he glanced up when the door opened and saw Rath walk in. Hey bitch, I knock you up? And Maria laughed. Michael was relieved. At least she wasn't threatening his life anymore.

No d-ckhead. It ain't. It's my sweet husband's. Maria turned her head slightly and smiled faintly at Michael before another contraction tore through her and she screamed. They were in Michael's apartment, with Isabel and Tess helping Maria.

baby. Maria murmured as she held her hand out towards him. He moved to her side, and was left with Michael on one side, Rath on the other. I think I like this She smirked as she rested her head against Michael's chest as he slid onto the bed behind her.

Finally the baby was born. A tiny little boy, with ten fingers and ten toes, and no green anywhere. Maria laid limp on Michael's chest as he held the baby. Rath touched the baby's forehead and smirked. Damn. Was hopin I knocked her up.

Michael looked up at Rath with a smirk of his own. Maybe next time. Then they both looked at Maria.

The End


End file.
